Silver's Story
by SpunkiSpirou
Summary: I'm fourteen years old and I'm spending the rest of my life in prison. I don't deserve to be in here. I'm innocent! - A prequel and sequel to Behind Bars. - Combination of Silver's POV and third person.


**SpunkiSpirou:** Welcome to the second part of Behind Bars (the rewrite of Prison Problems) this is called Silver's Story which will continue from where Behind Bars ends but also begins before Behind Bars begins. As I have a complex way of writing things. I hope you enjoy reading this and the writing style I've done for it, please leave a review after reading, thank you.

* * *

 **April 4** **th**

 _I finally found my book today._

 _This mean, green hedgehog threw it in one of the toilets after he trashed up my room. It's like the others in here don't want to change their ways and want to be in here forever. I tried telling him there was a whole world out there that wasn't restricted like it was in here, but he thought I was being "smart" with him and told me he would show me what he did to little punks like me._

 _I'm not a punk. Punks have spiked hairstyles, mine is just, well, my nickname in here is Pothead the Porcupine._

 _I don't like it, but when I said I didn't like it, I got ignored._

 _I tried speaking to one of the wardens about it, but I got ignored again._

 _No one else in here will talk to me._

 _So many inmates surround me, but it feels like one of the loneliest places in the world._

* * *

A light grey hedgehog with a questionable hairstyle, dressed in a pumpkin orange jumpsuit was led in handcuffs through a door and into a small single seated area situated next to a raised single seated area which was occupied by a rather burly looking bulldog.

The bulldog was dressed in a long black gown with a woven white wig poised on the top of his head. He was browsing through some miscellaneous papers that sat in a neat pile in front of him. He looked down towards the hedgehog that had just been led into the room before addressing a small group of a variety of mainly woodland animals that sat in parallel lines opposite him.

"Silver, I sentence you to life in prison for..." his words became garbled as the penalty length echoed across Silver's mind.

 _Life in prison._

He couldn't understand why he was being sentenced for that long, or why he was even being sentenced at all.

Surely pleading guilty was enough and should have allowed him to be let off for what he did. He wasn't even sure what he had done wrong, as far as he knew he'd just done his rightful job of protecting the citizens of Mobius.

He wanted to object but before he could find enough words to construct a verbal sentence with, the judge was already hitting a small circular platform with a small wooden mallet and he was being led away by the same officer that had brought him in, back out through the same door and into a waiting police van.

Silver sat in the back and remained in complete silence, mainly due to the shock, as the doors were closed on him. He heard the engine start up and his ears twitched towards the sounds of the sirens as the vehicle pulled out and began to drive the short distance between the court house and the prison.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the van pulled up to what was to be his new home for the remainder of his life. He was led out of the vehicle and swiftly into the nearby building, passing through various security doors before his handcuffs were removed.

Everything happened so fast he was barely aware of his surroundings, one minute he was in the police van, the next minute he was having the handcuffs removed and before he knew it he had been led down several corridors and was now in a large room filled with convicts dressed in the same pumpkin orange jumpsuit as him.

However, he knew the second he arrived there that he didn't belong there. He needed to get back out and protect the local residents.

But, he had to obey the law and he had been served with a life sentence. He felt helpless, but he decided to make the best of a bad situation. While he was in here, he would help the others to become good and obey the law, so they could enjoy the gift of freedom. To be able to walk around outside in the open world without being confined inside this cold, unfriendly place they were existing in.

He soon spotted a taller emerald green hedgehog who was pushing another inmate around whilst holding items he'd stolen from them high above their head where they couldn't reach them.

 _Perfect_.

Silver confidently walked straight over to him and told him that what he was doing wasn't nice to do to a fellow citizen and he should desist at once, return the items and straighten up his act if he ever wanted to get out of here. There was such a huge world out there to enjoy and yet he was purposely behaving badly as though he wanted to remain in here for the rest of his life.

"You should be out there helping others to cross the road or carry their shopping..." Silver was so wrapped up in what he was saying he didn't notice the other hedgehog had returned the items he had of the other criminals', or that they were advancing on him, not until they had grabbed him by the scruff of his overalls.

"Ya know, I've needed me a new bitch fer a long time now," he leered.

"That is not how we handle or speak to our friends," Silver replied. "My name is Silver. Would you kindly remove your hands from my outfit?"

The other hedgehog slammed him up against a wall causing him to yelp out in pain before he leaned in closer to his face and said. "Ya look like a pot leaf. Imma call you Pothead the Porcupine and yer gonna like it. First rule in here ya lil punk is I'm top hog. Punks like you don't never talk smart with me, have ya got that?"

Silver slowly nodded his head.

"Now we're goin' t' yer room, see what stuff you've got fer me. And we're gonna have some fun time, aight?"

Silver decided at that moment it was better to just go with the flow and he would speak to one of the wardens later about it, make a formal complaint about them, that would teach them not to be so mean to others like him.

He led the other along the corridor to his cell room, and watched in shock as he began throwing his few possessions around the room, upturning the bed and overall completely destroying the room in a matter of seconds.

He laughed. "I can be a real Scourge sometimes," he paced back over to where Silver had been standing in the doorway and after grabbing his arm dragged him back out the room and around the corner into his own room.

He ripped open the front of Silver's pumpkin orange boiler suit, causing the buttons to ping off into different directions and exposing his super fluffy chest fur which he callously ran his fingers through.

"Ooooh so soft..."

Silver cried out for him to stop at once but the only reply he received was a back hand slap across the face before being pushed down onto the bed that was positioned before him, his clothing being yanked all the way down leaving his body underneath completely exposed.

The other acted quickly and pinned him down against the bed, Silver continued to scream for help but no help came before he felt the burning sensation of the others penis being forced into his rectum.

At one point a dark hedgehog stopped at the doorway and looked in on them, Silver's eyes were already streaming as he tried to make out the features on the other hedgehog. Silver was wrong again to think that even they were coming to save him. They moved on quickly, but he was certain he could hear them laughing at his predicament.

He didn't deserve this.


End file.
